


A Scientist is Always Fine

by SecretAgentHamster



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 06:12:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5956630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretAgentHamster/pseuds/SecretAgentHamster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>College roommates AU</p><p>It’s hard enough to be roommates with a vampire. It is a whole another level when you happen to be totally bonkers in like with that vampire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Scientist is Always Fine

The library is crazy. Every table is occupied with students and their friends and kids and some weird weredog guy. It’s February and outside is cold so everybody and their grandma is piled up here (seriously, there is a grandma knitting a hat at the next table). Bubblegum can’t concentrate. She’s been staring at the same sentence for the past five minutes and it still doesn’t make sense.

Her science lab has been closed for the weekend because of some “accident”. It’s like they don’t even want students to experiment anymore. She knows she won’t be able to concentrate in her room for a whole bunch of other reasons. She didn’t expect this many people in the library though. It's annoying and she’s afraid if she screams at everyone again she’ll be banned for life.

Staying is not an option though, so she packs up her bag and with a sigh goes into the cold. It’s not as bad and she thinks that maybe she can just study outside. That’s when of course it starts snowing because today is just that kind of day. So she drags herself to her room.

The room’s warm and all her science equipment (the one that didn’t blow up in the lab) is there so she can do experiments and read at the same time so she can prove that the writer was a crazy old dude who should not be believed. But unfortunately the room also contains Marceline.

Marceline was her sworn enemy. Marceline liked to pick on Bubblegum, and Bubblegum was not the one for being quiet. They fought all the time about things like dirty clothes on the floor, Marceline being loud in the middle of the night, the music they listen to, that one penny that everybody on campus is afraid to pick up. Basically everything in the universe. They also fought about parallel universes but not as much.

Today when she opens the door she knows something’s going to happen. Marceline is not there, but there’s a pile of clothes on the floor – black pants, a flannel and some red underwear. Also there’s a bat on Marceline’s bed. It looks like its eyes are following Bubblegum as she walks over to her desk.

She’s definitely not letting this go. For one they are not allowed animals in their rooms. Bubblegum would know, her countless attempts to sneak rats into the building were stopped by a vigilant superintendent. Aside from that, bats carry like hundreds diseases and she has no time for that, the exams are coming up. But she was mostly angry about that first thing.

While Bubblegum changes into more comfortable clothes the bat seems to politely turn away. That’s gotta be the weirdest pet she’s ever seen. The thought of another fight with Marceline makes Bubblegum happy. She starts planning out what she’s going to say while organizing her books. A crazy thought of asking Marceline for her help to sneak in a couple of animals for Bubblegum’s experiments occurs to her, but she quickly brushes it off. There’s no way she’ll ask that… vampire for help.

She studies until late. When she finally goes to bed Marceline is still not there. It’s weird, usually she pops up at least for a second just to torture Bubblegum. She doesn’t dwell on it.

….

Bubblegum wakes up at 2:23 according to her clock from loud ruckus behind her. By the time she turns around Marceline is miraculously tucked in under her blanket, only her hair and a right foot sticking out. She’s probably tired so Bubblegum doesn’t bother her. It’ll wait. Especially now that the bat is nowhere to be seen.

She can’t fall back asleep so she turns around and looks at Marceline’s frame. Slowly her eyes adjust to the darkness and she can clearly see Marceline’s messy head and that she has some kind of stain on her heel. It’d be hard to deduce what it was in the dark but there’s a can of spilled paint on the floor so she takes a wild guess. That’s probably what she heard when she woke up.

Marceline’s hand comes out from under the blanket to scratch her foot and then goes back inside. She’s clearly pretending to be asleep. It would be funny if Bubblegum wasn’t worrying about the paint staining the floor forever. She has to live in this room for another year. She can probably make a chemical compound to dissolve it without destroying the floor.

Bubblegum decides to think about this tomorrow. For now she thinks about Marceline and about how a small-vampire-shaped lump on her bed seems to have relaxed. She’s probably actually asleep by now. Bubblegum thinks that it’d be nice to move their beds together and go to sleep at the same time. Then she could put that one strand of hair in place that’s been bothering her since 2:23. She could also put her head on Marceline’s chest and feel her heart beating. Since the day they met Bubblegum wondered if it beats like human’s or if vampire hearts are different. If they need to beat at all.

She would like to know so much about vampires that she can’t ask anybody, especially Marceline.

If she was completely honest though, it’s not really about science this time.

….

The next day the bat’s there again, just observing. It watches Bubblegum do her work as if studying her. It doesn’t bother her, she is used to people wanting to stick their nose in her research. The last one still has blue hands from a paint bomb she put on one of her journals.

There was no paint on the floor when she woke up. There weren’t even any cloths piled up anywhere. Her research was going according to the hypothesis. Bubblegum was definitely in a good mood. She even brings a pear and a couple or grapes from her lunch for Marceline’s friend.

….

When the weekend is over Marceline is still nowhere to be found during the day. The lab was fixed but Bubblegum decides working in the quiet and organized environment is a lot better than listening to a bunch of freshmen talk about blowing stuff up, so she does all her work from her dorm. She misses Marceline but work is enough of a distraction.

Her science friends are mad at her because she promised to show them a cool experiment and Finn the Freshman keeps texting her about how uncool it is to just abandon her friends in the need of adventure like this. It was Very Uncool, if you were wondering. But she doesn’t have time for games right now. She’ll throw a party or something when everything’s done.

The bat is always there now. Sometimes it gets brave and flies over to Bubblegum’s desk. Sometimes she even pets it. It hadn’t clawed her eyes out in her sleep yet so it’s okay. Bubblegum calls the bat Marcy, because it kind of reminds her of Marceline. They are slowly becoming best friends. Bubblegum doesn’t even think about trying out some of her talking potion on the animal anymore. At least not until it’s ready.

The potion is supposed to make all sentient things be able to understand each other’s forms of speech. If she does everything correctly, every living thing will be able to communicate with each other after drinking just a couple drops. After that’s done she’s going to make the potion work on non-sentient things as well. She’s a scientist, she can do anything.

….

After a week or so Bubblegum feels herself getting closer and she loses sleep. She doesn’t see Marceline at all now. She hopes that whatever made her disappear will bring her back soon. Even though all they do is fight, it’s still the thing that Bubblegum looks forward to the most every day. She tries not to think about it, but she can’t stop herself from longingly staring at Marceline’s bed every once in a while. It’s getting distracting.

And then, after weeks of work, it’s done. She can see the potion bubbling merrily in the vial she’s holding. It looks pink and full of life (not actual life, she’s not planning to create that until her doctorate). She’s excited. It’s going to be awesomesauce.

Her first thought is to go downstairs to find the Princess Plant that’s been standing in the lobby since anybody can remember. It must know a lot of secrets. But then she sees the bat chewing a grape on Marceline’s desk. Maybe she can ask it where Marceline disappeared off to.

The bat is smart, though, so she goes outside and puts some of the potion on an orange slice so it wouldn’t see. She goes back in and puts the fruit next to the bat and waits. The bats looks at her (there’s definitely some suspicion on its face, Bubblegum thinks) and then slowly starts eating.

They wait. And wait. Bubblegum thinks that maybe she isn’t being polite so she introduces herself.

“Hello. My name’s Bonnibel Bubblegum. How are you?”

The bat looks at her weird and flies out the window.

Bubblegum is angry. Mostly with herself. It was supposed to be such an easy project! Just month’s work and she was supposed to have it! But it didn’t work. It’s her fault, but she can’t help being mad with Marceline too. How could she just disappear like that when Bubblegum is making such important inventions? Marceline is making her worry and think about her and that’s unforgivable! That’s it. They are going to talk about this for realz.

She makes a plan. The only time Marceline seems to come back is when Bubblegum is sleeping. So as soon as the clock shows ten she goes to bed. She hasn’t slept in two days but she can’t fall asleep now. She lays there for an hour pretending to sleep when she finally hears light footsteps. Bubblegum jumps up from her bed, ready to attack. For a moment everything in the room is silent. Marceline is standing still looking at her with wide eyes as if hoping that Bubblegum won’t notice her if she won’t make any movements. Bubblegum can’t get any of the prepared speech out because when she prepared it she didn’t plan to give it to Marceline who only had her underwear on.

Bubblegum clears her throat. She’s not going to let that stop her. She puts her hands on her hips and looking Marceline straight in the eyes, says,

“What do you think you’re doing?” Marceline is quiet so she continues, “You just disappear, not show up for days, make me take care of your pets! You know that you screwed up one of my most important experiments? And now you just show up, trying to hide from me.”

Marceline’s face gets a quizzical expression, but she shakes it off and interrupting Bubblegum’s speech says,

“Hey, dude, do you want to go out sometime?”

Bubblegum furrows her eyebrows.

“Like a date?”

“Yeah, like a date.”

“Why all of a sudden?”

“Well it’s been nice to be kinda friends for the past couple of days, so I thought that maybe you would want to do something together.”

“Friends? I haven’t seen you in forever.”

“Wait. Wait, what do you mean when you say I leave my pets?”

“The bat of course! What else? Do you have anything else in here that I should be worried about?”

“Oh my glob. You actually don’t know, do you? I thought you figured it out when you started calling me Marcy.”

“I called the bat Marcy, not… No way. No. No. Don’t tell me. There’s no way you can turn into a bat! There’s no DNA formation that can allow that.”

“Well, I guess there is one. The one that’s in my body and all that.”

“And that’s why the potion didn’t work!”

“What potion?”

“Because you already talk like a human. So there’s nothing to change! That’s great news.”

“Bonnie, what potion?”

Bubblegum blushes, “Nothing important. So when’s that date going to happen?”

Marceline looks like she would be blushing if her skin wasn’t gray.

“Whenever. I’ve got a lot of time.”

“Well, I don’t. So let’s start right now. Come on.”

Bubblegum drags Marceline on her bed. And wraps her arms and legs around her. It’s warm and, when Marceline relaxes and puts her arms around Bubblegum, comfortable.

“I missed you. I hope this is not moving too fast for you, Marcy.”

“No, I wanted to move our beds together since the first day I met you. I’m going to be okay.”

Marceline turns a little bit so she can see Bubblegum’s face. Bubblegum yawns and Marceline follows suit. They are both tired but Bubblegum can’t let go just yet.

“Holy cow! It so cool that you can turn into a bat. That’s why we need extensive research about vampires! Somebody needs to write a book. There are books about werewolves, and mermaids, and the Glob, and the talking dogs.”

“You should write it, I think. And you should do a lot of experiments and tests and whatever else you do with your skilled fingers. You should do a lot of it. I personally volunteer as much of my own time as you want,” Marceline’s grinning.

Bubblegum’s eyes are sparkling with excitement.

“This is going to be so fun! I’m so glad you agreed.”

That’s when Marceline understands that by extensive research about vampires Bubblegum somehow did not mean making out. So she’ll probably be stuck with a thermometer on her for like five hours a day. Oh, boy. How fun. At least she’ll get to watch Bubblegum in her natural state. She won’t even have to pretend to be an animal this time.

“Oh Bonnie,” Marceline sighs before she kisses Bubblegum goodnight.

**Author's Note:**

> Note: yes, Marceline was sitting naked on a bed staring at PB. In case you were wondering.


End file.
